


Envy

by omgbubblesomg



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Dean, Crying Dean, Forced Orgasm, Gags, M/M, Mute Dean Winchester, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Soulless Sam Winchester, Tied-Up Dean, Top Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 00:12:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9466868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omgbubblesomg/pseuds/omgbubblesomg
Summary: He could see the muscles of Dean’s thighs flexing, trying to strain against the rope that bound him spreadeagled, but Sam had done the knots himself and he knew they would hold.Sam ties Dean up and takes everything he's ever wanted.Please note non-con warning.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I do not know how Dean got himself into this position. Maybe Sam knocked him out or drugged him. Whatever floats your boat.

“I always wanted what you had,” he confessed, kissing the delicate place above Dean’s sternum where the heartbeat was strongest. “The girls, the parties… the way you made friends so quickly, like talking was as easy as breathing.” He mouthed at one nipple, and Dean twitched. “And your body, too,” he murmured as an afterthought, trailing a finger over Dean’s stomach, tracing the hard lines of muscle. “I used to imagine what it would be like to look like you.”

Dean didn’t reply, so Sam bit at the nipple in his mouth. Dean jerked and made a short, muffled sound that could have been a yelp. Sam soothed the injury with his tongue, and held his brother by the waist when he tried to twist away. The ropes wouldn’t let him get far, anyway.

“And then,” he continued, “I realised I didn’t just want to look like you.” He chuckled, and his fingers trailed lower, over one sharp hip bone and down. “I wanted your body in every way, Dean. Wanted everything to be _mine._ ”

It was getting him pretty hot, seeing Dean spread out in nothing but some rope, while he was still fully dressed.

His hand found Dean’s cock. It was soft, but it would perk up soon. He tapped it lightly with the pad of one finger, and Dean moaned.

“Perfect,” Sam sighed. He cupped Dean gently and admired the way his hand fit perfectly around the thick length. He gave an experimental squeeze, and when Dean didn’t move he squeezed harder.

 _That_ got a response.

He chuckled as Dean jerked against him. “Just making sure you were still with me,” he said, grinning. “Don’t worry though, I think you’ll like this next bit.” He slithered further down the bed and settled between Dean’s spread legs. He could see the muscles of Dean’s thighs flexing, trying to strain against the rope that bound him spreadeagled, but Sam had done the knots himself, and he knew they would hold.

He lifted Dean’s cock out and up, and then lay it gently on his stomach. He opened his mouth wide to breathe hot air on the sensitive underside. There wasn’t much hair, and Dean’s balls looked kind of vulnerable. Sam said as much to Dean, and then, just to prove his point, he flicked them gently with one nail. Dean was staring at the ceiling, trying to breathe deep, his whole body tense. He didn’t say much, but Sam didn’t blame him. He had shoved an old sock into Dean’s mouth an hour ago, and that had done wonders for Dean’s temperament.

“Look at you,” he said happily. “Spread out and waiting. Spread out for _me._ ”

He put the tip of Dean’s cock into his mouth, and used his tongue to probe the underside of the soft mushroom head. Dean kept staring at the ceiling, so he hummed gently. When that failed to get a reaction he used his teeth, just the slightest pressure, and sure enough Dean jerked and stared down at him. His eyes were wide and it would have been easy to interpret the expression as fear, but Sam knew it was actually pleasure.

The edges of his mouth turned upward, a Cheshire grin with Dean’s dick in the middle. Sam tapped the ridge between his eyes with one finger. _Watch me._

He bobbed down, just a little, and let his tongue curl around the flesh in his mouth, which hardened fractionally. Sam opened his mouth so that Dean could see his own reaction. _Look how good we are together._

He bobbed and sucked, and kept his eyes on Dean. Every time his brother closed his eyes or looked away, Sam would use his teeth, or scratch a nail against Dean’s sensitive balls. He had wanted this for so long, wanted everything Dean had for so long, he didn’t want either of them to miss a moment.

It took Dean a surprisingly long time to get hard. Eventually Sam had to take him in further, and use some techniques Jess had taught him years ago, but it was worth it when Dean’s dick was full and hard between them.

“Don’t worry,” Sam said, smiling. “You’re not a teenager anymore. Nothing to be embarrassed about.”

Dean yelled something that could have been “fuck you!” but it also could have been “fuck me!” and Sam figured that was probably more likely, so he swallowed his brother down again and used his hand to twist and stroke at the base, which made Dean jerk. Sam could see that his wrists and ankles were getting red and raw beneath the rope, and he knew it had to hurt but it sent a shiver down his spine anyway because _he_ was doing that. He had turned Dean into a straining mess with just his mouth and his hands.

He groaned, long and low, and the vibrations must have felt pretty good because Dean was pulling even harder at his restraints and Sam realised he was close to coming.

He pulled off with a wet _pop_ and Dean cried out. Sam jerked at him with one hand, and cupped Dean’s balls with the other. Dean went impossibly tight, straining against each limb, and for a moment it seemed like he would be stuck at that precipice forever, but then Sam said his name, _Dean,_ and he came with a muffled shout.

Sam stared intently as the cock in his hands twitched, and globby strings of come shot out every time he pumped it. He kept stroking, just to see that little twitch, and eventually Dean started struggling again, probably because he was getting sensitive. Sam kept going though, and the sounds Dean made went straight to his dick, but he thought they would be even better without a dirty sock in the way, so he pulled it out from between Dean’s teeth.

“Sam what the FUCK get the fuck OFF ME!”

He shoved the sock back into place and sighed.

Dean’s muffled yells followed him as he went into the kitchen and rifled through some drawers, pulling out knives and replacing them. He was pretty sure Dean could see him from the other room, so he made a show of examining the bigger knives, testing their edges, before putting them back.

In one of the lower drawers there was a jumbo roll of foil, and Sam pulled out the inner carboard tube, examining it. He figured it was about an inch and a half in diameter, but it would serve its purpose. He sawed off a short bit at the end and grabbed some twine from another drawer, tying it firmly to one side of the ring he had cut.

Dean was glaring at him when he walked back into the main room, but Sam was too busy admiring the view to care. There were stripes of sticky come on Dean’s belly, and Sam had to palm himself because all of a sudden his pants were too tight.

“I can’t wait to be inside you,” he groaned.

“ _Mmphf!_ ” Dean yelled.

“Aw, trynna say something, big brother? Let’s get rid of this sock, shall we?” He pulled it out again, but this time when Dean tried to shout, Sam jammed the makeshift gag into his mouth instead, quickly looping the twine round the back of his head and tying it off before Dean could spit it out.

He sat back and admired his work. Dean’s teeth were forced apart, and the hollow tube meant he could now hear all of the delicious sounds his brother made. He grinned, and leaned down to lick at the stretch of Dean’s lips, following him as he threw his head to the side. He had always been jealous of Dean’s mouth. The way he could smile and have any girl in the room. The way he could swig from a beer and have Sam instantly hard.

He looked at the makeshift gag again, and wondered if he could fit his dick through the tube. Probably, he decided, but he would save it for next time.

He settled for scooping his fingers through the drying mess on Dean’s belly, and shoving it into Dean’s mouth. He pushed his fingers against the walls of Dean’s cheeks, wiping the salty fluid on every surface, and when Dean tried to push back with his tongue Sam collected more and dripped it right into the back of Dean’s throat, making him gag.

Sam let him savour the flavour while he toed off his shoes and shrugged out of his clothes. Dean stared with wide eyes when Sam pushed his pants off.

“Don’t worry,” Sam grinned, noticing where his eyes were pointed. “It’ll fit.”

Dean’s eyes went even wider.

He swung himself back onto the bed and sat on Dean’s chest, enjoying the soft _whumpf_ of air as he compressed Dean’s lungs. From this angle his dick was right underneath Dean’s chin, and he climbed a little further up until his erection was resting against Dean’s cheek. He rubbed gently at the stubble there, enjoying the friction on his cock. Dean turned his head away, but Sam followed.

“Maybe this is the only part that I was never jealous about,” he murmured, thoughtful. “I was always bigger eh, Dean. Always had that extra half inch on you.” He shifted, and loved the feel of Dean’s breath against him, Dean’s stubble on his balls. A drop of precome was hanging on the tip of his cock, and he jacked himself carefully until it dropped, landing on the edge of Dean’s nose.

Sam had to grab himself to stop an embarrassingly early finish to the night.

“See what you do to me?” he groaned, but Dean was still facing the other way.

He wriggled backwards until he was over Dean’s thighs. Dean was still soft but Sam didn’t judge him for that. They were both getting older and even Sam’s recovery time wasn’t what it used to be.

Sam grabbed a pillow from off the floor where he’d thrown them earlier, and shoved it underneath Dean’s ass. It was a tight fit, and it stretched Dean’s limbs even further, but it gave Sam a better angle to work at so he ignored Dean’s pained moan.

“I found this in your bag,” he said, holding up a little bottle of lube. “Care to explain?”

“Aaah,” Dean replied. “Aeeeaaaah!”

“You been doing this with other guys, Dean?”

Dean shook his head in a fervent no.

Sam squeezed some onto himself. It was cold, but it would warm up soon.

“You use it on yourself, huh?”

This time Dean hesitated, and that was all the confirmation Sam needed.

“Naughty,” he tsked, pretending to be angry even though the thought of Dean opening himself up was insanely hot. “You’ll have to show me sometime.”

Sam used his hand to smear the lube around a bit, and then he placed the head of his dick at the small furl of skin between Dean’s ass cheeks. He pressed gently. Not enough to get inside, but enough for Dean to feel the size of him. The anticipation was giving him goosebumps, and he could barely imagine would Dean would be feeling. They were finally going to do this.

“Finally going to be joined like we should have been ages ago, huh, Dean. Should have happened years ago, that first time I got hard looking at your ass. Shoulda said something then, Dean.”

Dean was staring at the ceiling again, so Sam reached forward and pinched one nipple, twisting. When Dean didn’t move Sam twisted harder, wrenching the sensitive nub until finally Dean looked down at him. Sam kept eye contact and started pushing forward.

It was tight like nothing Sam had ever experienced. _Sinfully_ tight. He didn’t go in easily, probably not enough lube, but he was stubborn and he figured Dean would get antsy if he tried to back off, so he kept going. At some point Dean turned away again but Sam was too focused to try and retrieve his brother's attention, so he stared for the both of them, watched as Dean’s body took him in, inch by inch.

When his balls were finally resting snug against Dean’s ass Sam took a moment to compose himself. “Ah, Dean. God, that feels so good.” He looked up, but Dean was facing the other way. There was moisture at the corner of his eye, but Sam was pretty sure it was just sweat, because they hadn’t even started yet, not really, and no way was he good enough to get someone to tears already.

Dean was still soft, probably just shock and awe, so Sam picked him back up and began to pump, slow and steady, same as before.

“Aah-aaaah,” Dean choked, paying attention again. Sam did a half twist on his next stroke, and Dean clenched around him where Sam was buried deep.

“Fuck!” he swore, and then in retribution he pulled out halfway and slammed back in. He did another half twist with his hand, and loved the way Dean felt against his whole length, tensing sporadically, so he pulled out and slammed back in again.

“What a team we make,” he said, breathless as they worked in tandem.

Dean made an aborted yelp as Sam changed positions, and _shit,_ that must have been his prostate because suddenly Dean’s dick was filling in, getting hard again, and when Sam pulled out he could see both of them, the Winchester cocks hard and solid and eager.

“Hell, yeah,” he groaned, and started pumping harder. He tried to aim for that spot again, but he didn’t know if the angle was right and it probably didn’t matter that much because Dean was straining against the ropes again and making sounds like he was a fucking porn star.

“Ah, _fuck yeah,_ Dean. That feels so good. Gonna come so hard inside you.”

Dean yelled something unintelligible, which made Sam twitch where he was buried.

“You know I love it when you talk dirty,” he said, panting.

He tried to keep pressure on Dean’s dick but his vision was starting to white out so he hoped Dean could get there on his own. It felt like every nerve in his body was migrating into his dick, and the heat of Dean’s body was making him light-headed.

“Fuck,” he swore,” Dean, I’m gonna, gonna…”

And then he was burying himself in as far as he could go, feeling Dean twitch around him as he came. They yelled simultaneously.

Dean probably wasn’t comfortable underneath him, but Sam was sleepy and his eyes were heavy, and he was still right up inside his brother, so he figured it was as good a place as any to get some shuteye.

“Maybe next time I’ll let you suck me first,” he murmured, and he fell asleep to the sound of Dean yelling wordlessly.

**Author's Note:**

> Usually I try to write porn and everyone gets stuck in dialogue, but this time I tried to write dialogue and ended up with 2k of porn. Idk I kind of hope that this is a persistent problem.
> 
> This was for the prompt challenge: Envy  
> It was due by the end of Jan so had to do it, don’t worry I haven’t forgotten All Yours... (next chapter tomorrow)


End file.
